


A bento for apology

by Ferairia123



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aiming for romantic, Apologies, Bad Day on the Job, Date?, Friends to Lovers, Insults, M/M, Noctis works at a sushi bar, Not everyone know Noct's a prince, Nyx got into trouble, Pre-Relationship, Prompto saving the day, Prompto works at a photo shop, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Nyx was on guard duty again. Spring was the worse time to be on guard duty. Everyone were so mellow and content that getting envious was almost unavoidable.Though, a surprise arrived in the form of a very furious crown prince had him stuttering.-----Can be considered a continuation of Blessings in disguise and the Blue Ball https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067193
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	A bento for apology

**Author's Note:**

> -crawls out from slump of productivity and motivational land- I promised myself I would write at least one Nyx piece. So, in honour of Nyx/Noct week Day 1 - Misunderstanding and probably Date, here it is. Not sure if I can come through for the whole week but I'm going to try.
> 
> Happy reading.

Nyx was on guard duty….again.

Despite the bruises he was sporting, he was terribly smug of himself after giving Pelna a black eye during their bar fight.

The Insomnians are more mellow come spring. Something not shared with Pelna but it’s almost…grating to see people so cheerful and happy or just dazely passing through.

Though, the few times someone vented on their job or shitty bosses, he commiserated internally despite the wry smile that stretched his face.

Until he felt one of them catching exactly just that. He internally sighed as he waited for the earful that’s going to come. He’s just thankful he was paired with Fortis, the few royal guards that’ll back him up if shit went south.

Though, once he saw who it was, he doubted Fortis could have helped even if he wanted too.

Lo and behold, the crown prince was in the Royal Sushi uniform, smelling very much like he just got out of work with a very apologetic familiar blonde Crownsguard in his PhotoReady! uniform not too far.

He looked tired with dark circles under his eyes and brimming with cold fury.

“What is so amusing?” He asked with a crisp note that he usually hears from politicians. Scratch that, exactly like politician

Nyx’s tongue decided to become lead. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish.

“Come on, man. He’s just doing his job.” The blonde placated but he was wide eyed in fear as he signaled the man with a discrete shake of his head. Something’s up and Prompto was doing something about it and he’s practically begging him to stay out of it.

Nyx was at a lost at what to do until Fortis snorted.

“What’s so funny?” He riled up at Fortis.

“Just seeing a pipsqueak talking down someone who could TKO ya but he’s blubbering instead.” Fortis stated almost non-chalantly from where he was.

Nyx realized it’s either Fortis doesn’t recognize Noctis or acting like it. It’s a hell of a good acting if it is though.

Prompto was mouthing help as Noctis was fighting his grip to go and attack Fortis.

“Noct, stop it! It’s not worth-“ Prompto begged, holding him back as Nyx jumped between him and Fortis. Fortis stayed in parade rest, almost mocking the whole situation. Honestly, it would have been worse otherwise.

“Hey, hey, buddy. “He placated with his arms up. “We can talk this out. No need to get physical, ok.”

Noct shrugged off Prompto roughly but glowering at everyone. “Don’t call me buddy.” He snarled before storming off.

“I’ll text ya.” Prompto hurriedly mumbled as he followed Noct.

Nyx was a bit puzzled by that but he deflated with a sigh instead.

Fortis chuckled behind him. “Civs, huh?”

Nyx just shrug but more to the fact that he didn’t know what just happened. “I just want the day to end already.” He moaned.

“Tough luck, kid. It’s barely lunch.” He said with glee.

Nyx prayed that he won’t be punching anyone soon. Crowe will tan his ass before the Captain would.

….

The message came when he was lounging out after supper.

_‘Hey, Nyx. Sorry about earlier. It was a rough day for Noct.’_

_‘No probs. What pissed him off that much? Did someone prank him? XD’_

Nyx almost thought of messaging back in case it was a sensitive issue but the next wall of text had him sympathizing the prince.

_‘There were loudmouth anti-royals at the sushi bar. They started calling Uncle Regis names and tried to provoke him. That’s the gist of it. The manager had to intervene and told Iggy about it. Iggy told me he nearly warp-striked them with a kitchen knife and had me keeping an eye on him. :’D’_

Considering the blonde’s nature when they hung out by accident last winter, he couldn’t blame him for taking so long. He probably had to edit it a thousand times.

Nyx took another drink of his tea as he contemplated. The royal family was not perfect but openly insulting and provoking the prince, now that’s both stupid and gutsy. He sighed at the thought. No wonder Noct was riled up worse than an injured coeurl.

 _‘Ouch. I think I would have punched them.’_ Nyx admitted. Still at lost on what to do.

_‘Noct said he’s sorry for blowing up earlier. He’s calling himself an idiot. XD’_

Nyx laughed. _‘It’s alright. Tell him, I can relate._ ’ He thought about his next text before deciding to just go with it. _‘A bento would be nice, though XD’_ He joked.

‘ _XD XD Yeah, bentos are nice. The Royal Sushi’s Happy hour is 12 to 2. Come over!’_

_‘Ok, I’ll see what I can do. Gonna turn in now. Thanks for the update.’_

_‘Sure, nite-nite!’_

With that he contemplated whether to turn in early or find another movie as the news rolled into celebrity news.

….

Another day, another grind. He is almost, ALMOST regretting punching Pelna now.

People are so cheerful. He was envying them so hard. Spring is pretty nice huh? He just needed two more days and he’ll be done.

There was an upstart of a rich man demanding entry without proper papers. Fortis had to take over while he fetched whoever it was, he claimed he knew. Thank the astrals for warping.

Turns out the official didn’t want him to see him and asked him to make an appointment with his secretary first. As the words left his mouth, he knew that the rich guy isn’t going to take it nicely. Thankfully the secretary was a sweet little thing and he allowed her to see the rich guy.

Finally, there was only an hour left. He internally cheered. The change of guards took place and relieve just set into his bone as the next guy, Orpheus took his place.

“Good evening gentlemen.” He said with a flourished wave.

Orpheus and Fortis’s replacement laughed.

“Come on before they think we like doing this.” Fortis said as he beckoned at Nyx.

Then his comm buzzed with an incoming message. He gestured to Fortis to continue on while praying that his shift wasn’t extended or anything.

“Sir Ulric?” Came an unfamiliar voice.

“Yes.”

“With reference to Capt. Drautos’s discussion, you’ll be receiving a package soon from Royal Sushi employee. The delivery will take place in roughly 10 minutes from now. Apologies is extended from Royal Sushi for the delay.”

Nyx stood there in confusion. “What?”

He heard the person cleared his throat. “You will receive a delivery from Royal Sushi. The address was to your post at the time. Please wait for the delivery.”

“I…didn’t order anything?”

“This is an order. Is that understood?”

Nyx grimaced at the stern tone. “Yes sir.”

“Very well. Your service to the country is valued greatly.” He said as the click that signal the end of the message reached his ear.

Orpheus stared at him questioningly.

“Gotta wait here for a bit.”

“Delivery.” He groused.

Nyx sighed at the implication of the words. Apparently, deliveries were common despite this being his first time on it.

Orpheus only managed a sympathizing shake of his head.

Waiting next to Orpheus’s post, silently seething at whoever ordered this, the delivery came and twice now, the crown prince surprised him.

He was on a bike, panting badly as he tiredly got off the bike. Nyx rushed to him in case he tipped over with how haggard he was.

“I thought-you were-coming-.” Noctis said, face flushed, bent over as he recovered his breath.

In the basket was a Royal Sushi bento takeaway.

“Wait, it’s you?!” Nyx said in surprise.

Noctis couldn’t help but breathlessly laugh.

Nyx laugh along as he placed a steadying grasp on his shoulder and the bike. “Breathe, dude. You looked like you’re going to drop.”

He gave him a tired slap to his arms as he straightened up. “Gladio’d kill me, if I did.”

“Yeah and he’ll kill me first thinking I killed you.” He retorted in amusement.

He laughed again, now steadier on his feet. “Well, I came to deliver ya a bento. Wanna receive it?” He asked with an amused smile.

“Oh, talking about that, please tell me it wasn’t because of the joke I sent.” He said wryly as he stepped a way to give him space.

“Joke or not, I owe you for blowing up like that.” He said with a pinched look and a slight pinking of his cheeks. The flush had went away as he recovered but now the sheepish blush was obvious.

Nyx gave an understanding pat on the shoulder. “I would’ve gotten myself arrested if I were you.” He admitted with a guffaw.

“Well, yeah. Still, I’m sorry though.” He said as he passed the bento the Glaive.

“Apology accepted.” He declared smugly causing the prince to roll his eyes at him.

He lingered, as if trying to muster up his courage to spit out something. “Say, wanna hang out later?”

Nyx’s brain froze at that. “Sure.” He was a bit overwhelmed with the request. “I can be ready by 9 if you want me to wait at the Central Station.

He looked relieved and excited as Nyx answered back. “Perfect. See ya there.”

Both of them separated with a fist bump.

Orpheus had a knowing smile as he turned towards the Citadel. “Got a date huh?”

Nyx gave him a glare but…as he walked towards the changing room… It did sound like one.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise it's weakkkkkkkkk~ But I haven't gotten any better ideas at the moment. I'm gonna do better next time. At least, not make it worse. I hope it was still...tolerable.


End file.
